This invention is related to the stripping of nickel-base brazes and "hard surface" coatings from a variety of metal substrates, and, more particularly, to a novel stripping composition and accompanying method for the selective removal of nickel-base brazes and hard surface coatings, applied by plasma spray, detonation gun, sputtering and vapor deposition techniques, to a variety of metal surfaces, without damaging the underlying substrate.